Lipstick & Lace
by TyzulaKitten
Summary: They burn for one another, due to both hatred and desire. #TyzulaTuesday smut. Twoshot.
1. Lipstick

_Author's Note: This is my first fanfic, please don't judge. I can't help but think of lemons way too often. I'm planning on this being a twoshot of Lipstick and Lace prompts for #TyzulaTuesday but it might be longer than that. Thank you for reading. :)_

* * *

 _Lipstick & Lace_

* * *

 _Lipstick: Azula_

* * *

I taste lipstick. Not my own lipstick. The lipstick of the girl who I am somehow for some reason kissing. It has been years, years since I decided to never forgive her. This didn't count as… forgiving her, did it? Not pressing my tongue against her colored lips and her letting me put my tongue in her mouth and…

People who hate each other can do this. Someone who I hate can put her hand behind my back without it being a _nice_ or _loving_ gesture. Pressing myself against her is not friendly or romantic. Just sexual.

The pounding of my pulse is physical, and pushing her onto her back is rough. See, _very rough_. Straddling her might be a favor, but I want it very much and I always get what I want, crazy prisoner of my brother or not. In fact, fucking my current jailer is exactly something I would do with no feelings attached.

Knotting my hand in her hair as she sighs contentedly is not anything to be ashamed about. Running a hand over her has nothing to do with affection, and the gentle slowness is simply because I am out of practice.

The fire inside of me does not mean that I burn for her like I used to.

I do not feel the rocking of the metal ship beneath me anymore.

Ty Lee draws me towards her for another deep kiss, one that streaks the light pink down to her chin makes something simmer within me. But it's…

This is all physical. I can tell because there is a needy wetness and…

"What—tell me what we're doing," Ty Lee demands. Now, that almost kills the mood.

"Just because you're my _watchguard_ doesn't mean you can order me around like that," is not something I would say if I still thought her eyes were really very deep and almost as perfect as my own.

"Azula, we shouldn't be." She says it softly and her words are half erased before they even touch the air.

I get tired of her disclaimer hesitance and grab her by the shirt to pull her into another kiss, this time biting down on her lower lip. The kiss ripples from her lips until my entire body flutters with it. It feels good not because I care but because I'm taking it.

That much is obvious.

Her moan is distorted by my mouth against hers.

This is where I cannot turn back from this. I _should_ but I _shouldn't_ and I have begun preferring to do what I _shouldn't_ do of late.

Letting Ty Lee push on me and moving off of her does not mean I am listening. It means I want what she is offering, and she is hesitantly pushing me down. She is supposed to be watching me until we reach the Fire Nation again. Watching the heave of my chest and looking at my lips streaked with her lipstick most likely is not the proper interpretation of that job.

I revel in the fact that I am irresistible enough for her to take such a risk.

Ty Lee smiles and moves off of me, and I can barely keep myself from grabbing her and pulling her back. But she begins to slide the light dress I'm wearing up very slowly, exposing more and more skin until she stops a hair below my breasts. That is _definitely_ not what watching me meant.

I grab her hand and return it to the fabric, which does not mean I want her for more than tonight. She takes it and pulls it up, sliding her hand behind my back again and pulls the dress over my head. I can't stop my amused smirk.

Her eyes widen and then she seems to realize what she is doing. It is infinitely entertaining, and certainly not what my brother had in mind when he gave her this assignment.

I suddenly realize that this might be my last chance with her. That aches in a way that bI am struggling to explain when Ty Lee takes my nipple into her mouth and sucks tenderly on it. The feeling pulls me away and I stop bothering to convince myself that this is nothing more than sex. It obviously is not and it is perfectly fine for me to want it.

It is separate from the traitor who went from stabbing me in the back to having me on my back without a genuine apology.

My breath catches in my throat as her tongue makes it impossible to think and an impossibly hot fire burns fast through me. She kisses her way over to my other breast, the trail of lipstick fading after just one kiss – it's long gone – and begins to suck on it, using her hand to manipulate the one that is no longer warmed by her mouth. The pulsing between my legs becomes impossible to ignore. I squeeze my thighs together in hopes of achieving some kind of relief, but it's no use.

I have to give in. But it's not giving in. It's just getting what I want, isn't it?

Ty Lee moves away as if she can read my face, like I can read hers. Hers is still in love with me but will never get me. _Never_. Her middle finger reaches my slit and grazes along it, collecting some of the wetness that pools there. Her fiery touch then slips away like she hasn't even forgotten for a moment and begins to rub against the pulsing bundle of nerves that has been neglected for too long.

I almost want to ignore what she has done to me because of what she is doing to me.

Tonight has two souvenirs: unwanted emotions and traces of lipstick where burning kisses once were.


	2. Lace

_Lipstick & Lace_

* * *

 _Ty Lee: Lace_

* * *

I imagine her in pretty lace and I don't know why.

I imagine her not as a person who probably hates me and so probably this is a really, really bad idea. Everything in me that's smart or maybe wise is telling me that this is a bad idea, that Azula is using me. She just wants to use me. I'm in a prison cell and I have to remember that.

The ship rocks.

She smirks at me.

"We're not doing this again," I say but I'm really hesitant. I shouldn't be really hesitant because she can see through that like a clean window. "Why do you think I even want to?"

"I don't, but I can't imagine why you wouldn't. You forgot to lock the door behind you, which leads me to believe that you have something on your mind. Like undressing me with your eyes."

"I'm not doing that. You're so wrong and like got really bad at reading people."

"If you say so," she replies. I hate the taunt.

"Don't do that. That is _so_ frustrating. It makes me want to scream."

She smirks really wickedly. "I could make you scream."

"Also don't do that!" I snap. "I don't even know if I should take that as you torturing me or making out with me!"

She laughs and I like hearing it against my better judgement. She doesn't laugh that much anymore. "That's how I like it."

Still frustrating, though.

"Ugh! This is the _worst_ job ever and I don't know why I asked for this assignment!"

Azula seems briefly thrown off. Maybe she never knew that I did that, and I probably shouldn't have blurted it out.

"You asked for this assignment?" she slowly asks. I don't like that. I don't like that at all.

I'm blushing.

Damn it.

"I _did_." It's true. I chose to play her jailer on this voyage, the Kyoshi Warriors deciding that protecting Zuko is _super_ important.

"How pretty is your underwear?" Azula asks so _bluntly_.

That makes me fume. "I don't even know. I don't even look at my underwear when I put it on."

"I bet it's lacy and matches." She's right, but I won't acknowledge it.

"Why would I even bring that on a stupid ocean trip?"

"You're not doing well at this. Just kiss me."

I'm at first going to protest, but that sounds too good. I'm _weak_ , but it's good to be weak in this scenario. I do shut the door behind me. Lock it. Lock myself in but I'm not leaving anyway so it's no big deal.

The first kisses are a fast tumble. Then I'm somehow under her and the floor is so hard against my back and the ship is still relentlessly moving which makes her move on me which is really unwanted friction.

I make my decision, and I run my hands down over harsh fabric before rolling it up and she pulls it over, our fingers brushing against each other briefly.

She lowers herself and kisses… my cheek? I don't get that. It's way too gentle. It's also too gentle when she moves up to kiss my forehead. Is this tender? Is she messing with me?

We pull away a little awkwardly and there's a removal of clothes that's way less sexy than her shirt. My underwear is pretty. I _did_ pick it out. I still imagine her in lace even though she's in something so plain. It binds her too much. It isn't royal enough for her and her perfect ivory skin.

I don't know if I did much looking at her last time. But it's cut short because she leans in to kiss my neck and her knees are against mine. I have a sudden realization and, again, am away from her. Still close enough that I can feel her heat, but away from her.

"You're not out of practice," I say like some jealous little girl, but I can't help it. Maybe I am a jealous little girl about this.

"Yes, I'm absolutely swimming in girls in my imprisoned existence," she says and I don't like it.

"Tell me."

"Tell _me_. You're not either."

"I have. But it's not the same."

"Right. Some things you just don't forget."

"You remembered sleeping with me? That's sweet."

"Hard to forget. So, who is this person and how can I have them killed."

 _You're mine_ , I think about saying, but I kiss her instead. We slide with the motion of the waves.

I might have a splinter in my bare back. Our fingers lace together from my prompt, and she doesn't reject it. She just pushes down and leans in to kiss my neck, then gives each of my breasts a little suckling kiss before we move like we should've forgotten but sure didn't. She's kneeling between my legs, holding them apart.

She runs her hands along my thighs and I really do think about how stupid I am to be doing this.

Really stupid.

But I'm really not known for being that clever.

She might be tricking me. She's _definitely_ tricking me because she's not as rough and confused as yesterday.

"You are much too tense about this," she says.

I bite my lip. I decide not to be too tense anymore. I give her a birdlike nod, that _yes_ I'm doing this even if it's just a game.

If it is a game, it's the most fun one I've ever played.

She carelessly kisses my inner thighs while massaging around my hips. By the time she reaches my center, it's aching for attention. I'm lost for a minute, like when I zone out during lectures or boring things.

I snap back to earth, or the sea, or wherever we are, when the kisses stop.

She slides her tongue into me then, wraps his upper lip around the spot he's been licking, and sucks lightly. I can only manage to take very shallow breaths and my eyes fall shut. I feel like there's a whirlpool inside me, swirling down into a point right where my princess's mouth is. Every thought is pushed from my mind until my whole world revolves around his lips and tongue. I suck in a short breath and sigh as my climax crashes over me.

I don't have words.

She doesn't say any, even though I really thought she would.

After a few seconds, she returns to me and kisses my lips so hard that our teeth smash together. Then we just look at each other.

"What does this mean?" I whisper as I lace our fingers together again.

Why doesn't she protest that? Why isn't she the girl I slept with a long time ago?

"Nothing," she says.

I know that she's lying.

 _ **fin**_


End file.
